She Said Maybe
by Just Ressa
Summary: As Tia and Hotch get closer, Hotch is all in, but is Tia? Follows Hotch's Honey. You may want to read HH first, just for background info. Don't own the CM characters, but oh but how I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, we really do need to talk about this", Hotch said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, watching Tia run around her apartment trying to look busy but doing absolutely nothing.

"Talk about what?" Tia said, polishing the table for the fourth time.

"Come here", Hotch said, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her down on the sofa next to him. "You've been avoiding me."

"I have…" Tia looked over at Hotch to see him giving her a side eye and a smirk. "OK, fine, I've been avoiding you."

"Why?" Hotch asked. "We've been together for a while now."

"You call 9 months a while?" Tia said with a chuckle. "That's the gestation phase of a normal pregnancy."

"Speaking of pregnancy…" Hotch started. "Oh no you don't", he said, as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "What are you scared of?"

Tia stopped trying to get away and turned and faced Hotch. She hung her head a little. "What if you don't want me? Forever is a long time. What if after 2 years or 3 years or 10 years you don't want me anymore?"

Hotch pulled Tia closer to him and smiled. "Do you know how much you've changed my life?"

Tia shook her head no. Hotch laughed.

"I'm not even the same person I used to be. That's all because of you. My son loves you. My team loves you. I love you."

"You love me?" Tia said, the bottom of her lip trembling a bit. "You've never said that out loud."

"I haven't?" Hotch said incredulously. "How could you not know?"

"I guessed, but…" Tia trailed off as she leaned into his embrace. She inhaled the strong, citrus and sandalwood scent of his cologne. She relished in his strong arms around her and when his lips made contact with her forehead, she melted into the warmth of loving this man.

"OK, Maybe." Tia looked up at him. "I do love you, very much Aaron. Is a maybe OK for now?"

"I'll take a maybe", Hotch said smiling. "It's not a no, so I'll take a maybe."

"I just need to think", Tia said. "I…have a few issues with trust…"

"Don't we all", Hotch said. "But I'd rather be scared and working out issues together, than not."

"Me too", Tia said, snuggling into him.

"Now then", Hotch said, pulling her onto his lap. "We never did finish our earlier discussion…"

"I don't think", Tia said in between kisses, "that it was a discussion, but rather more a statement. You were taking off your clothes…"

"So were you", Hotch said getting up and taking her hand.

"Well then, lead the way", Tia said, following him into the bed room.

* * *

"Wanna know a secret?" Heather said, watching Reid get dressed.

"What?" Reid said. "Are you preg…"

"Nah, nothing like that", Heather said, laughing. "Besides, we're way too careful for that."

"What if we weren't?" Reid said, as he stopped dressing. "What if, just what if we weren't?"

"What are you saying?" Heather said, watching Reid crawl up her body as she lay on the bed. Donning white boy shorts over her full hips and one of Reid's dress shirts loosely opened over her soft caramel body, Heather couldn't help but feel incredibly sexy and wanted. They way Reid eyed her like she was air and he was drowning made her feel like no other man did.

"I'm saying", Reid said, kissing her stomach and running his hand along her thighs, "What if we made this a bit more permanent?"

"Permanent?" Heather said, as Reid opened the shirt she wore. Reid placed his face warmly against her chest, and she instantly responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes", Reid said. "We've been together for a while now and I'm not going anywhere. Are you?" Reid said, looking directly in her eyes.

Heather swallowed hard. "Nope. I'm not going anywhere."

"Then", Reid said, as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a box. "Marry me."

Heather sat up with a look of shock on her face.

"You love me, right?" Reid said, tentatively.

"Of course I love you. I couldn't…with you…if I didn't love you." Heather looked down at the ring in the box. A simple marquis cut solitaire on a white gold band.

"And I love you, Heather." Reid took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I know this is kinda fast…"

"Kinda?" Heather said with a chuckle. "We've been together non-stop since we met. I've never felt more…"

"Happy? Scared? Complete? Loved?" Reid finished.

"All the above", Heather said.

Reid kissed her softly. "I'm waiting."

"Oh Boy", Heather said. "Um…" She looked down at her hand and looked up at the man who held her heart. "Yes", she said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that", Reid said, tickling her.

"Stop!" Heather said between fits of laughter. "I said yes!" she screamed. "Yes, I'll marry you, you lunatic!" Heather collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Yes?" Reid said.

"Yes!" she said.

Reid leaned in and kissed her very tenderly. "That all I needed to hear." He covered her body with his and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "I love you, Baby", Reid said.

"And I love you, Spencer", Heather said as he kissed her again.

* * *

Heather waited for Tia at the coffee shop. When she spotted her coming, she instinctively turned her ring around on her finger until her cousin sat down.

"Hi!" Heather said, giving Tia a quick hug. "You look…what's wrong?"

"Nothing", Tia said, sitting down. "Why must something be wrong? Why can't I come and have coffee with my favorite cousin after a crazy morning?

"Crazy morning?" Heather said.

"Aaron brought up marriage again." Tia motioned for the waiter. "Large coffee, extra cream, please."

"Right away, Miss", the waiter said.

"Marriage?" Heather asked. "What did you say?"

"Maybe", Tia replied.

"Maybe!" Heather almost screamed. "What's wrong with you?"

"OK, like you'd say yes to Spencer if he asked you now."

"As a matter of fact", Heather said, turning the ring around on her finger.

"No", Tia said.

"Yes ma'am! I am marrying that man. The sooner the better." Heather gazed down at her ring and smiled goofily.

"Are you serious? You guys haven't been together that long!" Tia said.

The waiter came back and put the coffee down in front of her.

"Excuse me", Tia said to the waiter. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Miss", he said.

"Are you married?"

"Happily for the last 7 years", he replied.

"When did you know she was the one?" Tia asked.

"The moment I changed. She changed me. I wasn't the same anymore." He gazed off out the window.

"When did you ask her?" Heather said.

"About 3 months after we were dating. She was scared, of course, but I couldn't wait any longer." He looked down at Heather's ring. "How long have you known your fiancé?

"About 6 months", Heather said.

"And do you love him?" the waiter asked.

"With all my heart. He makes me feel beautiful and sexy; loved and protected. I'm me, the me I love to be with I'm with him."

"And you, Miss?" he said turning to Heather.

"I've been with my boyfriend for about 9 months. We've been through a lot and he's…" Tia trailed off as her eyes got misty. "He's amazing."

"And you don't want to marry him?" the waiter asked.

"I do, I'm' just…9 months isn't along time to know someone." Tia took a sip of her coffee.

"Are you familiar with Boyz II Men?" the waiter said, smiling.

"Very", Tia replied.

"Listen to Pass You By." He paused for a second. "Love has not time limit. Think of this way. From the moment we hold a child in our hands, a puppy, or a kitten, a bond is formed. A connection. How strong of a connection depends on you. You don't need a time limit. Your heart already knows." He smiled at Tia. "Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"I'm good thanks. And thank you. You've helped more than you'll ever know."

The waiter smiled and walked away.

"So what are you going to do?" Heather said.

"I'm not sure. But I need to do it big. He deserves a pretty big yes after waiting this long."

"How long have you been making him wait?" Heather said, chuckling.

"About 2 months. He's asked about 5 times." Tia giggled slightly.

"Well then", Heather said finishing her scone and coffee. "We need to plan and do something big." She reached for her wallet.

"Let me", Tia said. "I really want to thank that waiter." She pulled out a fifty dollar bill and left it with the check. "He really was helpful."

* * *

After Heather and Tia left the coffee shop, Heather called Penelope.

"Pen!" Heather said.

"Heather!" Penelope said. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Heather said. "Did Spencer tell…"

"You're getting married!" Penelope just about screamed. "He said you'd call us later, but that you needed to talk to Tia first."

"Just finished with her", Heather said, chuckling.

"I can hear you smiling", Penelope said. You love my boy-wonder, don't you?"

"With everything I am", Heather said. Tia smiled. It was good to see Heather so happy.

"Well what can I do you for?" Penelope asked.

"Well…" she looked at Tia. When Tia nodded, she smiled. "Hotch asked Tia to marry him!"

"Omigosh!" Penelope said. "Two weddings!"

"Well, not quite. She's been saying maybe but now she wants to say yes. But we need a really cool way for her to say yes…"

"Say no more", Penelope said. "You've come to the right place. We need something that will knock his socks off." She paused. "Hmm."

"What Pen?" Heather said.

"How big do we want to do this?" Penelope said.

"Big Pen", and when Tia shook her head yes, Heather smiled. "Really big."

"Give me 24 hours", Penelope said. "Oooh this is so exciting!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Heather met Penelope at the coffee shop.

"Whatcha got, Pen?" Heather said, sitting down.

"Oh this is going to be good", Penelope said, sliding into her chair. "You know how Hotch loves old movies?"

"Yeah, It's one of the thing he and Tia share. Old black and whites, westerns, you name it."

"Well, we're renting out the old theatre on Poplar Street next to the ice cream shop. We're going to surprise both of them!"

"Really? This is great!" Heather said.

"Oh, it gets better. We're all going to be there, but after the fact. We're going to let Hotch and Tia show up first and let the movie get started. But it won't be just any movie. It's a movie about them!"

"How did you do that?" Heather said.

"I have my ways. Besides, most of the pictures I used are the ones I took. At the end of the movie, is going to be a cartoon with her screaming yes."

"She's going to love it!" Heather said, gushing. "Do you think Aaron will?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait!"

* * *

On a rainy afternoon in October, Hotch and Tia made a bee line from the rain to the movie house door.

"Goodness", Tia said, shaking rain off of her coat. She looked up. "I though they closed this place?"

"Me too", Hotch said. "But this is where Rossi told me the movie was playing." He walked up and grabbed the handle, half expecting it not to open. When it did he held it open for Tia.

"Thank you Sir", she said sliding past him as he reached out patted her behind.

There was one concession worker working and after they ordered popcorn and drinks, they went inside and grabbed seats.

The lights went down after about five minutes and quietly Rossi, Penelope, Morgan, Reid, Heather, JJ and Will slipped in with Reid carrying Jack and JJ carrying Henry. As they settled in the back, they looked on as the movie started to play.

The first few minutes were of Tia and Hotch on the dance floor after she first met the team. Tia looked amazing in her black dress and Hotch in dress jeans and shirt. Hotch sat up.

"What's going on?" he said, looking around. The team sat in the back and smiled as his eyes met theirs. Tia looked over her shoulder and Heather winked.

"Do you know what this is about?" Hotch said to Tia.

She looked at him at smiled. "I can honestly say, no. I have no idea. But it looks like a good movie", she said smiling.

Hotch took her hand and smiled. He patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Maybe this time she'll say yes, he thought.

The second scene was Hotch and Tia at the FBI ball. It was a masquerade and Tia looked adorable in a pale blue ball gown, mimicking that of Cinderella. Hotch was decked out in a tux and tails and they danced just about all night.

"My feet hurt so badly that night", Tia said reaching for the popcorn. "I had to soak them in the foot bath after you left."

"You should have told me", Hotch said. "I could have stayed and rubbed them."

"Then you never would have made it on the plane", Tia said. "I was... that was a heated night for me."

"Me too", he said chuckling. "I took about four cold showers that night. You looked amazing." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

The third scene played and it was pictures from the 5K Tia finally made it through with Hotch's help.

"I remember this! I lost 15 pounds training with you." Tia grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"You looked great", Hotch said. "But then you always look great."

"Even when I was a little heavier?" Tia said, looking into his eyes.

"Especially then. That's the Tia I fell in love with." Hotch leaned over and kissed her deeply and Rossi and team hooped and hollered.

"Get a room", Morgan yelled, laughing.

The last scene started to play and the Boyz II men song Pass You By played softly in the background. Tia looked back and saw Heather give her two thumbs up.

Pictures moved semi-swiftly across the screen now. Pictures of Tia and Jack playing in the sand at beach were next.

"Hey that's me!" Jack yelled out with laughter following.

Pictures of the Christmas party with Hotch and Tia kissing under the mistletoe followed.

The last picture was a cartoon drawing of Hotch on one knee holding out a ring and a cartoon Tia screaming yes.

Hotch turned to Tia.

"Yes?" he asked as he grabbed the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes!" Tia said as he put the ring on her finger. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers as Jack came jumping down on both of their laps.

"We're getting married?!" he said hugging Hotch and Tia.

"Is that OK, Buddy?" Tia said, ruffling his hair.

"You're not going to make me eat lima beans, are you?" Jack said, and the team came down the aisle laughing.

"Not in this lifetime, yuck", Tia said.

"Then it's OK with me", Jack said. "When, Dad? When?"

"Whoa, slow down Partner", Hotch said. "These things take time. We have to pick a date, and pick flowers and a dress and cake…"

Cake", Jack said, rubbing his tummy.

"I don't want to wait long", Tia said. "I can't wait to Mrs. Hotchner."

"Me either, Spencer", Heather said. "The sooner the better."

"But no double weddings", Tia said.

"Are you sure? It could be cost effective", Hotch said.

"I'm sure. Every girl deserves a one-of-a kind day", she said. "And seeing that this is my first and last one…"

"Wait, you've never been married?" Morgan said.

"Nope", Tia said. She turned and looked Hotch in the eye. "I guess that's one of the reasons I was so scared. I guess I've always been waiting for you."

"What about you, Baby?" Spencer said. "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure now. I just always thought it'd be a double wedding", Heather said.

"Well", Rossi said. "Perhaps it can and can't."

"I'm confused", Tia said.

"It's OK", JJ said. "We usually all are. There's a method to his madness."

"I'm just thinking. What if we split it? What if we get the kids married at 11:30 at night…" Rossi trailed off.

"And Tia you and Hotch can get married at midnight!" Heather just about screamed. "It's perfect. Two different dates! Then everyone could be here and we could both witness each others weddings!"

"It does sound pretty good", Tia said, looking at Hotch. "What do you think?"

Hotch looked at Rossi and smiled. "How fast can we do this?"

"I need at least a couple of weeks", Rossi said.

"Then I'm game", Hotch said kissing Tia.

"Me too!" Heather said, kissing Spencer.

"Well alright!" Penelope said. "This is going to be so exciting!"

"You have no idea", Morgan said, under his breath as the group started talking a mile a minute with plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Heather and Tia stood in the guest bedroom of Rossi's house, looking at themselves in the mirror.

Heather elected to go with a more modern gown, strapless, with a beautiful Navy blue belt complimented with white lace and diamond accents. Her dress was bell style, forgoing a train.

Tia chose a more traditional wedding dress, strapless also, but with a full veil and a medium length train.

"Came quick, huh?" Tia said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yep", Heather said. When she looked up at Tia they both burst out laughing.

"Nervous, huh?" Tia said.

"Beyond words. I know I'm marrying the right man, I'm just, so…" Heather trailed off.

"Nervous?" Tia said. "I thought I was supposed to be the nervous one?"

"Well, I do believe there is enough nervous energy to go around." Heather silenced herself for a minute and looked up. "Do you think they're here?" she said.

Tia wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Absolutely. Two sisters looking down on their daughters and wishing them well on their newest adventure in life."

Heather wiped her eye. "Well wonderful. It was cool that the district let you have some time off for the honey moon."

"I thought so too. I mean with it being fall semester an all. Now, who decided we should get married on Halloween?" Tia said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually it was Penelope's idea. This way, we have separate days and technically, separate months." Heather smiled. "I think it's kinda of cute. I've always loved Halloween."

A knock on the door came and Penelope poked her head in. "Can I come in?" Penelope said.

"Of course", the girls answered together.

"Well, don't you two look amazing!" Penelope said. She was wearing a pale mint green dress with Shamrock green shoes.

"And so do you!" Heather said, hugging her quickly. "Prettiest leprechaun I ever did see!"

"Aw shucks", Penelope said.

"I bet someone notices you looking this amazing", Tia said.

"Who?" Penelope said. "Who in the world could be looking at me?"

Morgan popped his head in the door. "Ladies, it's time. Wow." Morgan stood still taking in the sight of Penelope. Her dress hugged her in all the right places and she was positively glowing.

"You look so beautiful, Goddess", Morgan said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Sugar", Penelope said blushing. "But what about the brides?"

"Ladies", Morgan said, taking Heather's hand and Tia's hand and twirling them around. "You're going to knock 'em dead. You're absolutely breath taking." He took Heather's hand. "Shall we?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", she said, walking out of the room.

The garden was filled with beautiful fall decorations. Sycamore leaves fell softly on Heather as she and Morgan made their way up the aisle. Softly playing in the background was Moonlight in Vermont, and evening breeze was cool and refreshing.

Reid smiled brightly and blinked a few times as he saw Heather walk towards him. Her curly hair was down and a small diamond tiara sat on top. She smiled at him as she came to a stop in front of him and the minister.

"Dearly Beloved", the minister started. "We are gathered her today to join Heather and Spencer in holy matrimony. The bond of marriage is sacred and should not be entered into lightly. Therefore if anyone here can show just cause why these two should not be joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Heather stood silently and held their breath as the minister waited.

"Very well. The couple has elected to say their own vows. "Spencer."

Reid cleared his throat and smiled. "I."

Silence followed. "I."

More silence.

"Pretty Boy, you OK?" Morgan said.

"I." Spencer said.

"Spence?" Heather said, looking in his eyes. Her hand touched his cheek and he relaxed against her touch.

"I have never loved anyone like I love you", he started. "In a few short months, you've turned my world around. "I'm better with you, terrible without you. I promise on this day to love you for as long as I live. I will cherish you for as long as we both shall live." A single tear ran down his face and Heather wiped it away and smiled.

"I didn't believe in love. At least not in a love like this." Heather said. "I thought sure I was destined to be alone. Even on the night I met you, I knew it wouldn't last. That you'd look at me, and never really see me. I can proudly say, I'm so glad I was wrong. You've opened my eyes to the possibility of happily ever after. I know that there will be sunshine and rain and that good times and bad times will ensue, but I want those with you." She smiled. "I will always want them with you."

They took the rings and repeated what the minister said.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Spencer and Heather Reid." The minister ushered the couple to the forefront of the aisle and as they walked down, the processional march played for them in the back ground.

Morgan walked over to Tia and smiled as he peeked around the corner.

"Your turn, Beautiful", he said. "Ready to Become Mrs. Hotchner?"

Tia smiled brightly. "Absolutely", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

The opening strings of the instrumental version of Brian McKnight's "Crazy Love" played as Morgan walked Tia down the aisle. Opting for peony petals, the effect of the small white flower petals falling softly around her as she walked towards Hotch was breath taking. A small tear escaped her eye as she stood at the altar. Tia turned around, reached for Jack's hand and together Jack joined his hand with Hotch's.

"Well good morning, Beloved", the minister started. "We are gathered her to witness Tiana Rogers and Aaron Hotchner and Jack Hotchner join together as one. Again, the bonds of marriage are sacred and ordained by God. If anyone can show just cause why these two and three", he said looking down at Jack, "should not be joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold there peace."

"Dad, I don't have to go, I can hold my pee", Jack said. A small amount of laughter followed and Tia bent down slowly.

"No Sweetie", she said, smiling. "Peace. It means if someone doesn't want us to be a family, they should say something now."

"Ohh", Jack said. He turned and faced the audience and looked. A little light laughter followed again, and the minister continued.

"The bonds of family are earned and forged and should never be taken lightly. We're not only here to join Aaron and Tiana, but join them with Jack providing an everlasting bond of family and love." The minister paused and smiled. "I don't think I have to tell you all that family doesn't necessarily mean blood."

The audience murmured in agreement. The minister continued.

"Tiana, this is Jack. Love him like a son, protect him and cherish him. Teach him how to love and how to be loved."

Tia looked down at Jack and smiled. "I will."

"Jack, respect Tiana. Love her and care for her. Let her be a mommy and be a good son."

"I will" Jack said.

"Aaron", the minister continued. "Forge together this new family with love and tenderness. Continue to honor Hayley and respect Tiana in the new role she has received. Lead by example and show through love and kindness the ways of family."

"I will", Hotch said, wiping his eye.

They each put a miniature of their wedding bands on a chain and then together added the third ring for Jack. The trio bowed.

"In the name of the Father, the Son and Holy Ghost, we commended this family together. Amen."

"Amen", the audience repeated.

Jack took a seat with Jessica in the audience after hugging Tia and Hotch .

"The couple has elected to have a special surprise ceremony. Well at least one of part of the couple did." He said.

Hotch looked up. "Tia?" Hotch said.

Tia walked silently over to the left and Rossi handed her a mic. The beginning strings Sade's By Your Side began and her melodic voice lifted through the night.

 _ **You think I'd leave your side baby**_

 _ **You know me better than that**_

 _ **You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees**_

 _ **I wouldn't do that**_

 _ **I'll tell you you're right when you want**_

 _ **And if only you could see into me**_

 _ **Oh when you're cold, I'll be there**_

 _ **Hold you tight to me**_

"Did you know she could sing?" Morgan said, leaning over to Penelope.

Penelope sat there dumbfounded and smiling. "Not a clue."

 _ **When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in**_

 _ **I will show you, you're so much better than you know**_

 _ **When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again**_

 _ **I will find you, darling and I will bring you home**_

 _ **And if you want to cry**_

 _ **I am here to dry your eyes**_

 _ **And in no time, you'll be fine**_

Reid and Heather held each other listening to Tia.

"She sounds so beautiful", Reid said.

"She doesn't show this side to everyone", Heather said. "She's been singing since she was five. For her to pick this song, to sing to him…" Heather started tear up.

Reid hugged her close. "I love you, Mrs. Reid.

"Right back atcha, Doc." Heather said, wiping her eyes.

 _ **Oh when you're cold, I'll be there**_

 _ **Hold you tight to me**_

 _ **Oh when you're low**_

 _ **I'll be there by your side baby**_

As the last notes floated off into the early morning, Tia rejoined Hotch at the alter.

"That was amazing", Hotch said. "How come you never said you could…"

"I don't show that to everyone", Tia said, her eyes misting. "But when he started talking about family, I realized that you are my family. And I don't hide anything from my family."

Hotch leaned down to kiss her tenderly and the minister place a hand between them.

"Not yet Son", he said, laughing. "We got some vows to take care of."

Tia and Hotch stood before each other reciting the traditional vows and exchanging rings.

Hotch leaned in. "Thank you for sharing that piece of you with me. I love Mrs. Hotchner."

Tia smiled. "And I you, Mr. Hotchner."

After they shared a very tender kiss, Jack rejoined them.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Tiana Hotchner and the new family Hotchner." The minister ushered them down the aisle as the wedding processional played in the back ground.

Both couple went to the back of the garden to be received, and as the guests got up, movers came and replaced the chairs with tables for the reception.

Hugs and kisses all and around came from everyone, and when a whistle was heard, Morgan was standing in the corner with a drink in his hand.

"To the brides and grooms", he said, raising his glass. The party-goers scrambled to get their glasses and joined him. "I'm so happy that these two knuckle heads finally got blessed with some very wonderful women. Sometimes", he said, walking through the small crowd towards Penelope, "we block our own blessings because we're too stubborn to see what has been in front of us the whole time." Morgan sat his glass down on a nearby table. "That ends tonight."

He took Penelope's hand as she stood there in shock.

"Hotstuff?" she said in a small voice. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I don't want to spend another moment in this life without you being my girl", Morgan said, pulling her close to him.

The group looked on and smiled as Morgan took a deep breath and jumped off the deep end.

"Be my girl, Penelope. Let me love you. All of you, for as long as you'll have me." Morgan stood next to Penelope holding his breath as she looked him deep into his eyes. Her look seemed to be searching his soul and with every moment that passed, Morgan's heart rate quickened.

"You mean", Penelope started, "more than friends?"

Morgan smiled and relaxed a little. "Much more", he said, and then leaned in to kiss her lightly.

Penelope broke the kiss and laughed. "Sugar, you got yourself a girl!"

The group laughed heartitly as the DJ got on the mic. "I need the brides and grooms to the dance floor for the first dance", he said.

Tia and Hotch grabbed hands and went to the dance floor followed by Heather and Reid.

"What song did we choose for this?" Tia said as Hotch took her waist.

"No clue", Hotch said.

"Did you pick the song, Spence?" Heather said, relaxing in his strong arms.

"Nope", he said. "I thought that was you."

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty", Rossi said. "It Had To Be You" started playing and as the song played, Tia and Hotch danced expertly around Heather and Spencer who simply melted in each others arms.

After the song, Rossi grabbed the mic and chuckled. "Alright folks, it's show time!" The DJ began the song and the opening sounds of The Spinners "I'll Be Around" started.

"I do believe", Rossi said as he looked at Tia and Heather, "That where you guys are from, and Morgan too, that this is, what they say, Steppers Music?"

Morgan grabbed Penelope hand.

"Oh no Handsome", she said. "You know I don't dance."

"You will when I'm through with you", Morgan said, kissing her on her cheek and guiding her to the dance floor.

* * *

*Epilogue coming. Thanks for the love guys! And we get a spin off from this story with Morgan and Garcia!*


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue: 1 Year Later

* * *

"She said what?" Tia said, as she walked out of the doctor's office.

"I'm telling you the truth, I heard it from the actual source", Heather said, turning the page of her book. "Penelope said maybe."

"She's crazy!" Tia said.

"Like you?" Heather said, and then tuned the page again.

"Hey!" Tia said laughing. "I was nervous and scared. What's her excuse?"

"I think, the same thing. She and Derek have only been officially a couple for about a year. She's…" Heather stopped her speech when she heard keys. "He's here! I gotta go."

Tia laughed. "Still newlyweds, huh?"

"You better believe it!" Heather said. She sighed contentedly. "I love that man."

"And that man loves you", Reid said, sneaking up behind her. "Hi Tia", he said loudly into the phone.

Tia laughed and said hi back. "Alright, you two, I can take a hint."

"I'll call you soon", Heather said.

"You better", Tia said and hung up. She stared down at the paper in her hand and squealed.

* * *

Heather giggled as Spencer kissed her neck.

"And good afternoon to you too, Sir", she said through the giggles.

"I could not wait to get home to you", Reid said shedding his jacket. "I just want to be in your arms."

"Bad day, Babe?" she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her on the bed.

"Not the worse, but this makes what I do so worth while", he said, melting into her embrace. "You're so soft; you feel incredible."

"I think I've gained weight, actually", Heather said.

"I don't care", Reid said, snuggling into her. "I love you no matter what you look like." He looked up her and smile. "Just don't get to like 700 pounds. Then we have to buy a new house, and get a fork lift, and wider bed, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…" Heather hit him with the pillow. "Oww!" he said laughing.

"You nut!" she said. "700 pounds! As if I could!"

"Of course you couldn't, that's why it's funny!" Reid said, snuggling into her. He sighed happily.

"Wanna tell me about it, sweetie?" She said, stroking his hair.

"I'm good just thinking about how happy I am, and feeling kinda bad for Morgan."

"Why?"

"He asked Garcia to marry him", Reid said, kissing the top of her breast though the bra. "And she said, 'Maybe',"

"I heard", she said, melting under his touches and kisses. "I think she's just scared."

Reid stopped and looked Heather in the eyes. "What's to be frightened of? They've known each other forever. They love each other."

"This is a different kind of love, Spencer", Heather said. "When you're just friends, and especially girls like me and Tia and Penelope…"

"What do you mean 'girls like you and Tia and Penelope'?" Reid said.

"Full-figured girls. Not skinny." She looked deep in his eyes. "Sweetie I love the way I look. I learned to love me, inside and out. And", she kissed him sweetly on the nose, "I love the way you love me. But there was a time that I didn't. Most women who are fuller figured will tell you the same thing. It's an insecurity that can literally take years to overcome. Penelope has only been with Derek in that way for about 3 months."

"But they've been together almost a year", he said.

"Yes, but, and if you tell that I told, I kill you, she and Derek have only just now started to be intimate", Heather said.

"Really? I can't really see Morgan waiting", Reid said.

"He did for her. He truly loves her. But she's still not so sure of herself. Lights off, and all that." Heather unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, exposing her full DDD cups to her husband. "I'm so glad I don't have to do that."

"Me too", Reid said, eyeing her hungrily. "Maybe you could talk to her?"

"Already on it", Heather said. Reid undressed quickly and slid his body over hers.

"And I'm already on you", he said smothering her with kisses.

* * *

Tia picked up Jack from school and headed home.

"Hey Buddy", she said, as Jack jumped into the car.

"Hi Mom", Jack said happily. "I didn't see you in your office. Were you at Henry's school today?"

"No sir ree", she said. "I had an appointment I had to go to."

"Uh oh", Jack said.

"What? What 'uh oh'?" Tia said.

"When Dad says he has an appointment, it's about me with my teacher", Jack said, slumping in his sleep.

"Is there something I should know?" Tia said with a smirk. Jack stayed quiet and then blurted it out all at once.

"It was just one time! I really wanted to see what it was like in there! I couldn't help myself! It was like there was something calling me to go in there!"

"Hold on there Buddy", Tia said. "Is this about you going into the teacher's lounge?"

"You knew?" Jack said.

"Yeah, we knew", Tia said. "And you're Dad and I both agree that if you've learned your lesson, we'll let this one slide." She looked at him seriously. "But just this once. That is no place for kids, OK?"

"OK", Jack said. "So if I'm not in trouble, who is?"

"Nobody Jack, I promise", Tia said. "I just had a check up at the doctor, that's all."

"Are you sick?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly", Tia said. "But I need to talk to Dad first. Is that OK?"

"OK", Jack said, then screamed.

"What!?" Tia said.

"The new Dairy Freeze is open! Can we go? Please, please, please!"

Tia laughed despite being scared to death. "Yes, we can go if you promise to never scream like that again! You scared me silly!" she said, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry Mom", he said. "Yay, ice cream! I'm going to get chocolate with sprinkles, and cherries and whip cream, and maybe crushed Oreos…"

Tia smiled as she watched her son ramble on about ice cream toppings. In her purse her phone rang.

"Hey Handsome", she said, getting out the car, watching Jack make a beeline to the door.

"Hello Beautiful", Hotch said. "You're not home yet."

"Nope. We made a stop at the Dairy Freeze around the corner. Wanna meet up? I actually have something to discuss with you, well us as a family."

"Uh oh", Hotch said teasingly.

"Now I know where he gets it", she said laughing.

Hotch laughed. "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Love you."

"Love you", Tia said, hugging the phone close to her. She stood in kinda of a daze until Jack came and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Mom! Ice cream!" Jack said, pulling her into the shop.

* * *

Penelope sat in her office fling the last of her paperwork. The team had left already and she was headed to Morgan's for a movie.

"Baby Girl!" Morgan said, making her jump. He laughed slightly. "Sorry Goddess", he said, as she clutched her chest. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK Sugar", she said, her breathing returning to normal. "I thought I was meeting you at your place?"

"Change of plans, Pretty Mama", he said. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" she said, nervously.

"Yes, talk. About us." Morgan sat down in a nearby chair. Penelope's heart rate quickened. She was sure this was it. He was going to say that they were better off as friends. The times that they made love were very few and she was just so unsure of herself. She braced herself for the news.

"OK", she said. "Let me have it."

"Let you have what?" Morgan said. "What am I giving you?"

"You're going to break up with me", Penelope said, close to tears.

Morgan chuckled. "Not in this life time. But…"

"I knew it. There is always a 'but'."

"In this case, besides you're cute one, there is a but. I want you to go somewhere with me."

"Where?" Penelope said, looking at him curiously.

"Do you trust me?" Morgan said.

"Of course I do, but…"

"Do you love me?"

"With all my heart", Penelope said.

"Then come on. We got somewhere to be", Morgan said, taking her hand.

He drove her to a carnival on the outskirts of town. It was closed, but a bill in the hand of the handler earlier let them have a free pass in the fun house.

"Uh, Adonis, why are we here? No one is here; I don't think it's even open." Penelope looked around the deserted carnival. "Are you planning to sacrifice me to the clowns?" She said, and then looked around in a little bit of fear. "No clowns", she said under her breath.

"Relax, Sweetness", Morgan said, taking her hand. "I know you don't like clowns. Damn Stephen King; messed up clowns for everybody." He walked her along until they got to the fun house. "This is where we're going."

"A fun house?" Penelope said. She hated those things, especially the fun house mirrors.

"Yep, let's go", he said.

"B-b-b-but Hunk-o-licious", she said, and he smiled.

"I like that one", Morgan said, smiling. "No fear, Sweetness. You're with me."

They walked hand in hand into the fun house. The bright lights were castings crazy shadows and Penelope was ready to leave. They made their way to the fun house mirrors and immediately Penelope started to cringe.

"OK Goddess, strip", Morgan said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Penelope said. Morgan started to get undressed until there was nothing left but his birthday suit. He placed his clothes on a blanket in the corner that he had set up earlier when he came by.

"Your turn, Sweetness", he said. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he was up for it. Penelope Garcia needed to know how incredibly beautiful she was, and maybe, just maybe, he'd get a yes out of her to marry him.

"Derek, I don't know", Penelope started. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. The deeper he kissed her, the more she let down her guard until he had helped her strip from all of her clothing.

"Baby Girl", he said breathlessly, "turn around."

She turned around and saw a distorted, naked version of herself and Morgan.

"This is crazy, Hot Stuff", she said, as they looked into the set of mirrors on the wall. "We look all distorted."

"Exactly. Look", he pulled her over to the mirror on the left. "This one makes us look short and wide. And this one", he said moving over to the right, "makes us look tall and lanky. But I love this one", he said taking her to middle mirror.

"But this is a regular mirror", Penelope said.

"Precisely. Baby Girl", he said, looking into her eyes in the mirror. "You're not perfect and neither am I. See?" he said, looking at his legs. "I have scars, and bruises and imperfections too."

She started to interrupt but he stopped her.

"You are perfectly imperfect; made just for me. When we make love, we fit. You're soft where I'm hard, you're full where I lack." He looked at her in the mirror. "Let me show you something." He touched her stomach. "This will house oUr babies. When I lay against you and I feel you tummy against my own, I feel warmth and love."

He touched her thighs. "These wrap around my waist and pull my so close to you I can't tell where you end and I begin." He raised her arms above her head. "These arms comfort me when the world is too cold and too scary to comprehend." He let his fingers walk down to the special part of her. "And this is the softest place on earth."

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror but through the eyes of the man that stood slightly behind her and to her side. She saw a full figured woman, but then, when she looked again, what she saw was sensual and womanly. She'd never felt so sexy before in her life.

Morgan saw the look in her eyes as the realization of how incredibly beautiful she really waS took a hold. A small tear escaped the corner of his eye and when Penelope saw it, her tear followed along with a very vigorous head nod.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Yes!" Penelope said.

"Yes?" he said excitedly.

"Yes, Derek, yes! From now until forever."

Morgan bent down and pulled the ring out of his jeans and placed it on her finger. He leaned in softly and kissed her. "I love you Penelope", he breathed.

"And I love you, Derek Morgan", she said, kissing him back. "One thing?"

"And that is?" he said.

"I never want to make love with lights off again", she said.

"Consider it law", Morgan said, as he captured her lips with his.

* * *

*Epilogue two soon. Y'all know it's hard for me to let go with one epilogue…*


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue 2- The finale

* * *

"Dad! You made it!" Jack said, running up to him.

"Hey Jack!" Hotch said, ruffling his hair. "Hi Gorgeous", he said, kissing Tia.

"Hi yourself", she said.

"Whatcha got, Buddy?" Hotch said, looking down at his son's creation.

"Worms in the mud!" Jack said excitedly. "I'm going to get a table", he said, skipping off.

"He's in a good mood", Hotch said, steering Tia to the ice cream station.

"It's ice cream, go fig", Tia said, looking for the for the frozen yogurt.

"So what's the news?" Hotch said, filling his cup with vanilla.

"That so like you, vanilla", Tia said laughing. "Mix it up a bit!"

"Oh, you want to see me mix it up?" Hotch said. He went over to the topping bar and sprinkled crushed Oreos on top. "There, mixed up."

Tia laughed. "Don't change, Baby."

"Speaking of baby", Hotch said, sliding up behind her. "How'd you like to make one with me?" he whispered sexily in her ear.

Tia thought for a second. She could play along or…

"No", Tia said with a serious face. "I can't do that."

"What?" Hotch said, confused.

"I can't do that for you. You know, make a baby." Tia was calling on all her acting skills not to smile or laugh. She needed to play this out for maximum surprise.

"Can't we talk about this?" Hotch said. "I mean, we really need to sit down and discuss this."

"No discussion needed", Tia said, putting gummy bears on her yogurt. She reached in her purse and handed him a piece of paper. "This letter explains it all."

Hotch put down his cup of ice cream, and looked dejectedly at the paper. He was saddened that she wouldn't even give this a second thought. They had only talked about it in passing, but he just always figured she'd bare him a child. A part of him and her to complete the family. Hotch unfolded the paper Tia gave him a scanned it. It was a blood analysis for Tia.

"I don't understand", Hotch said, looking up.

"Look down at the bottom", Tia said, trying not to crack a smile.

Hotch peered down the paper, and read the last line of the paragraph.

"6 weeks since LMP: 1,080 - 56,500 mIU/ml", he read aloud.

"I'm not sure….wait", Hotch said, smiling. "You're already pregnant, aren't you?" he said, his smile growing wider. Tia nodded and Hotch screamed and picked her up in his arms, twirling her in the air.

"What?" Jack said running over to them. The ice cream parlor suddenly stopped, taking in the commotion.

"Buddy", Hotch said. "Mom's going to have a baby!"

"Really?" Jack said, jumping up and down. "A brother?"

"Or a sister", Tia said, leaning into Hotch's chest.

"What's going on?" the manager said coming over. "Is everything OK?"

Hotch looked down at Tia and kissed her cheek. "She's having my baby!"

The whole parlor erupted in clapping.

"That's fantastic!" the manager said. "You know what, congrats! Your ice cream is on me!"

"Wow!" Jack said. "Free ice cream and a baby! What a day!"

* * *

Heather woke up to the sound of the tea kettle in the kitchen. It was starting to get darker outside, and she had no idea how long she'd been out. But that was Spencer Reid for you. Whatever he did, he did above the rim.

Heather dazedly padded into the kitchen wearing one of his shirts and nothing else.

"What time is it?" she asked, getting his attention.

Reid turned around and wolf whistled. "I love when you wear my shirts", he said. "It's the sexiest thing in the world to me. Like a present I get to unwrap", he said, walking over to her and kissing her neck.

"How long was I out", Heather said, cooing at his touch.

"About an hour", he said. "You, uh, for lack of better phrase, came really hard."

"I always do", she said, blushing slightly.

"I aim to please", Reid said, kissing her softly and then grabbing his cup of tea. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I dunno", Heather said. "I honestly have no idea."

Reid looked down as a text hit his phone.

"Oh don't tell me you have to go", Heather said pouting.

"Actually, we have to go", Reid said.

"What's up?"

"Dinner at Rossi's in an hour", Reid said. "Well, that takes care of dinner", he said chuckling.

"I wonder what's up?" Heather said, shedding the shirt and heading to the shower.

"In a second, it's going to be me", he said chasing after his wife to the shower.

* * *

"Baby Girl", Morgan said, kissing her cheek.

"Hmm", she said, smiling to herself.

"What are you thinking?" Morgan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Whether we can mount a full length mirror in your bedroom somewhere", she said giggling. "The fun house was, well, fun."

"Yes it was", he said, kissing her neck. His phone beeped.

"We got a case?" Penelope said.

"Nope, dinner at Rossi's, in about an hour", Morgan said. Penelope got up off the bed.

"Then perhaps we should shower", she said, walking seductively into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah we should", Morgan said running after her.

* * *

Jack went to his room when they got home to finish his homework.

"I texted Rossi on the way home", Hotch said. "Was that OK?"

"Absolutely. Knowing him, he'll probably plan a party and then we can tell everyone at the same time" Tia said.

"Are you psychic?" Hotch said, when his phone beeped.

"What?" Tia said.

"Dinner at Rossi's in about an hour", Hotch said. "Five bucks said he's decorated already."

"I'll take that bet!" Tia said, shaking his hand. Hotch took her hand and pulled her close.

"Do you know how incredibly happy you've made me?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"I feel the same way. So blessed. I have you and Jack and soon", she said patting her stomach, "a new little one to love."

* * *

Around 7:30, couples started trickling into to Rossi's garden. The first to arrive was Will and JJ.

"Rossi, what's occasion?" JJ said, walking into the garden and then looked up. Pink and blue streamers graced the backyard everywhere. Several tables were set up with a buffet style dinner to the right.

"Who's pregnant?" JJ said excitedly.

"Well we know it's not you", Rossi said, chuckling.

"Not yet", Will said, kissing cheek as her put his arm around her waist.

"I bet it's Heather", JJ said. "Her and Spence, well, they're still acting like teenagers", JJ said.

"I heard that", Heather said, coming through the gate. "And I'm in total agreement", she said, as Reid kissed her cheek. Heather looked up and screamed.

"She's pregnant!"Heather said, excitedly.

"But which _she_?" Reid said. "At this point, it could be Garcia or Tia. We don't know."

"I hear car doors", Will said.

"OK, here we go. Since Rossi won't tell us who", JJ said, looking over her shoulder at him, "we will gage it from their expression."

The small group waited with bated breath as the back gate opened. Hotch walked in with Tia and when they looked up, Tia sighed and reached into her purse.

"Fine, here", she said, handing the five dollar bill to Hotch.

Hotch looked up. "Thank you", he said, pocketing the five. "We'll put it in the baby's college fund."

The small group erupted in screams as Heather as Tia embraced with tears.

"I can't believe it! This is great!" Heather said, jumping up and down.

Congrats Hotch!" JJ said, patting him on the back. "Way to go!"

Morgan and Penelope opened the door the garden and stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone was yelling congratulations.

"How did you guys know?" Penelope said, walking over to the group.

"Hotch and Tia just told us", Heather said, hugging Penelope. Heather was so happy she was hugging everyone.

"But we didn't tell", Penelope said.

"Baby Girl", I think it's a different celebration. Look up", Morgan said.

Penelope looked up and shrieked.

"O M Geezers!" she said, hugging Tia. "You're going to have a baby!"

"Yes I am", Tia said and then pulled back. "Hold up, you didn't tell what?"

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" Penelope said. She held up her ring hand. "I said yes!"

"No more _maybe_?" Heather said, hugging her.

"No more maybe. I said yes!"

"Well alright Kitten!" Rossi said. "Congrats, Son. You're getting a hell of a girl."

"Don't I know it!" Morgan said, hugging Penelope close.

"This is cause for a celebration!" Rossi said, grabbing his glass.

"Wait, aren't we already celebrating?" Tia said, grabbing a sparkling grape juice.

"Semantics", Rossi said chuckling. "This is good. Family is good. Tonight, we celebrate new beginnings. New life and new paths. I'm proud of each and every one of you. And prouder to call you my family. Salute!"

"Salute!" the group chorused.

As they all took their seats and began to eat, they laughed and smiled. Relishing in the fact that soon, there would new junior BAU member, and a wedding to plans to make, the team relaxed and enjoyed the night. Soon, they have to get Morgan and Garcia hitched.

* * *

*Spin off coming called **_Hitched to Baby Girl._** Stay tuned! As always please R &R and thanks for the love y'all!*


End file.
